So Beautiful
by DEC-OSM
Summary: Fluffy oneshot set the morning after 'The first time.' short and lovey dovey. Enjoy! :)


**A/N - Well hello there! I _am_ working on 'Abuse' and 'Love and Insecurities' and I've started a new fic as well... but I've had this unfinished for ages and I finally finished it today and I wanted to get it up to show you guys I haven't forgotten them!**

**This is just a oneshot, set the morning after 'The first time.' Enjoy this shameless FLUFF! :D**

**So Beautiful**

Blaine woke up the next morning and couldn't contain the splitting grin that dominated his face.

Lying next to him was, to him, absolute perfection.

To Blaine, Kurt was flawless. Whatever flaws Kurt seemed to have to other people were meaningless to Blaine.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the man laying at his side as he remembered the night before. Everything was soft, slow, passionate and absolutely incredible.

He remembered the soft intense touches and breathless moans and friction and heat. Perfection.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend's face.

His stunning ocean rich eyes gently sealed shut as he slept.

His soft, snow white skin that simply calls for Blaine to touch, to feel.

His lips. So soft, pink, delicious and pure. Every kiss leaves Blaine wanting to go back for more.

His eyes travel to his neck where his consistently creamy skin has been stamped, marks of compassion printed in patches leading all the way down his body.

He reached his chest, and as Blaine stared in awe, Blaine simply couldn't understand why his boyfriend had even the slightest insecurity about himself. Every part of him was gorgeous, toned. His arms. His stomach. Blaine closed his eyes for a second as he recalled every time the night before that he saw those muscles flex as Kurt tensed or arched his back.

As if almost on cue Kurt shifted slightly in his sleep and all the muscles visible, down to where the sheets lay on their hips, tensed deliciously.

For the first time as Blaine's mind travelled below the sheet, Blaine could picture everything. Every curve. Every contour.

Blaine's eyes glazed over in delight as he remembered how intimate they had been the night before. There was not a fibre in the world separating them now.

He reached out and gently combed his fingers through Kurt's hair before skimming the tips down the side of his face, over his cheekbones, to his jaw before coming to rest on his chest.

Then a glow lit up the room. A ray of sun coming down and resting on the taller boys perfect porcelain face. So beautiful.

Just then Kurt started to wake. He breathed in deeply and brought a hand to his face to rub at his eyes as he arched and stretched his back slightly.

Blaine's eyes never left his boyfriend's face and it wasn't long before the latter's lids fluttered open and the stunning blue orbs Blaine loves so much met his own hazel wonders.

"Good morning gorgeous." Blaine said quietly, smiling as he reached up to brush away a stray chestnut hair and before resting his hand to cup his cheek.

Kurt shifted onto his side gently as he smiled back at his loving face. "Mmm mornin' honey." He said before a slight yawn. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only about 10 minutes." He replied, hand still caressing the pale man's cheek.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the sweet touch for just a moment before reopening. " Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked to peaceful. Besides, after last night I thought you'd probably want to sleep." Blaine said with a shy smile.

Kurt's eyes glowed as the night before flashed behind them.

Blaine watched in wonderment at the amount on emotion inhabiting his face and moved closer so their faces were inches apart before rubbing their noses together in a simple eskimo kiss.

When he pulled back, the hand that was resting on Kurt's cheek gently stroked his thumb back and forth against the porcelain skin, before coming down to rest over his side, softly grazing. the small of his back, both men still smiling.

"So last night was...?" Blaine. prompted softly.

"Amazing? Incredible? Yeah.". Kurt said smiling effortlessly.

Their eyes stayed transfixed with carefree expressions.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said plainly.

As Kurt looked at him, he saw the same love struck look he had plastered on his face when he first told Kurt he loved him those few months ago. That looked conveyed no false interpretations, simply sincerity, love, admiration and bliss.

Kurt could feel his heart hammering down at his rib cage as he reciprocated the other man's previous actions, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's jaw. "So are you. Breathtakingly so." Kurt whispered at him before shifting his body in to bring his head down and capture Blaine's lips in his own. It was sweet kiss that spoke volumes.

When they pulled back they purely stared at each other, recalling the night previous.

Wasn't your first time supposed to be awkward? Sure it had been painful and hesitant, that was almost unavoidable, but that didn't make what they shared together any less incredible.

As their gazes held there was no shred of regret in their eyes. No embarrassment over the fact that if not for the sheet riding on their hips, they would be completely nude in front of one another.

All thoughts of Sebastian, West side story, senior class president campaigns and NYADA were out of mind.

Kurt shifted forward and settled his head down at Blaine's shoulder, bringing his hand up to graze the skin of his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around his frame and kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent.

They knew they'd have to get up soon, real life didn't stop for them after all, soon they'd have to return back to the stress of school and the drama of the glee club, but right now, they could afford a few more lazy minutes in each others arms. Together.

**A/N - I told you! Simply FLUFF! :) And if I don't update before... MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


End file.
